


Jack's Pride Part 4

by Mom_Nicole



Series: PackMates [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Animal AU, First Time, Lion Jack, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Panther Gabe, Rough Sex, Sex, Shifter AU, Smut, coyote Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Jack's Pride Part 4

By the time Jesse is fully healed, it's been full 2 weeks he has been out of commission. The first time he shifts back into his human form, he feels...odd. Spending so long in one form was frankly so nice, changing back was throwing him off.

He had missed his gun though and he couldn't hold it the other way, feeling the weight of it in his hand again was....calming....relaxing even. He makes a face when he misses his target in the shooting range and spends the rest of the day getting his aim back up to par.

When he gets back to his new room, -well his shared room his commanders now- he waste no time undressing and taking a long hot shower. His wounds healed but the areas are still sore when he moves a certain way, so he goes slow washing up.

By the time he finishes and steps out Jack is waiting for him with a towel in his hands with a soft smile on his face. "Hey baby." Jesse's smile is fond as he steps up to him as Jack wraps the towel around his body. "Hey darlin."

Even in their human forms they nuzzle each others face as Jack rubs the super soft towel over Jesse's body drying him off. "Still feeling sore tumbleweed?"

Jesse laughs softly at the nickname. "Yeah some." 

"Come lie down and I'll help with that." Jack whispers by his ear.

The tone of his voice is lower and it carries so much promise of something good to come, Jesse shivers from it. He let's Jack lead him by hand back to the bedroom, overhead fan cooling him back down from the scalding hot shower he stepped out of. Gabe waits on the bed for them.

He had been in his human form all day, so now he lays on the bed in his natural panther form, watching Jesse with those almost red eyes, tail softly tapping on the sheets behind him, purring deeply. Jesse can't get there fast enough.

It's like coming home when he shifts back to his coyote form, butting his head up under Gabe's chin as he settles next to him. The bed dips down on the other side of him as Jack joins them in his lion form now. They sandwich Jesse in and snuggle....at first.

After awhile the snuggles become more.....heated. They haven't gone this far yet, wanting to take it slow with Jesse, but after what happened and the fact that he smells so good right now...smells so content between them, they don't wanna wait anymore.

They shift back into their human forms for the first time together like this, staying in their more primal forms would be far to intense for a first time and they don't wanna hurt Jesse -unless he likes that sort of thing-

A few minutes later it's very clear he is in fact -very- into that sort of thing. Jack's been choking him on his cock for awhile now with Gabe buried in Jesse's ass from behind, slowly grinding into him. Jesse's small tears of bliss just makes Jack groan at the sight.

Jack's sharp nails rake through Jesse's hair before holding him in place as Jesse deepthroats him so well, it has Jack gasping as he curls over him, trying to fight off his orgasam as long as he can. Jesse keens around his cock when Gabe hits his prostate.

Gabriel watches them both with hooded eyes that shine in the near darkness, small smirk on his face. He takes one of his hands and rakes his nails down Jesse's back leaving red lines behind. Jesse's fingers curl tighter into the sheets moaning, Jack's cock muffling the sound.

Jack bites his bottom lip watching Jesse look up at him from under his wet lashes, his eyes hold so much devotion and love and heat.

He's blindsided when Jesse deepthroats him again and does a trick with his tongue, it has Jack opening his mouth in a silent scream as he comes down their boys throat, body shuddering through it. "Fuck...fuck....."

His voice borderlining on a deep growl from within his chest as he rides it out. More tears slide down Jesse's face as he swallows everything. Gabriel watches on with hunger in his eyes, licking his lips, over his fangs.

When Jack finally leans back, freeing Jesse's mouth, he flops down beside them and watches them with soft eyes. "Please continue." Jack whispers. 

Gripping Jesse's hips roughly, he stops holding back and fucks into Jesse with renewed strength.

"Oh fuck...yes...god ...please more." Jesse begs, voice rough and used. 

"No god here, but if you want to worship me, beg for it then, beg to come." Gabriel growls, fucking into Jesse slow and deep, grinding his hips into Jesse's ass.

"I beg you...please let me come......dios, por favor, te lo ruego." 

Gabriel smirks, "Say it again my coyote." 

"Por favor déjame venir, por favor!" Jesse begs, trying to thrust back onto Gabriels cock more.

Gabriel groans hearing those words, Jesse sounds so sweet, he could never deny him. "Come for us little coyote, let us watch you." 

Jesse seizes up as he comes, making a mess of himself and the sheets below him, but he doesn't care, he's in heaven right now.

Jack moans softly watching them and Gabriel comes deep within Jesse's tight heat when he can't hold off anymore, swearing spanish words under his breath riding out his pleasure.

Jesse's panting by the time Gabriel stills behind him, when he eases out of his body he hisses under his breath, missing how full he felt immediately, a soft whine escapes his throat before he can stop it.

"Shhhhh sweetheart, shhhhh, it's alright...you did so good for us, such a good boy...such a perfect boy." Gabriel whispers easing Jesse over to Jack who holds him from behind like a big spoon. Jesse's body relaxes feeling Jack hold him in a protective embrace.

Jesse drifts in and out as Gabriel cleans them up before joining them in bed, by the time he does, they have shifted back to their animal forms. Jack's lazy grooming of the back of Jesse's neck relaxes him further lulling him into a satisfying, content slumber.


End file.
